The Magic's Back or Is It?
by kay1017us
Summary: Things were fine in their marriage until the wife walked out the door. The husband doesn't understand why she left him or why she filed for divorce.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

This is the third story in a series of stories that will use the same characters. I plan to change some of the characters and where they live. However, the core of the characters will stay the same.

Christien (Chris) Smith – 60 year old, movie producer/writer, husband of Bella, father of Zak, Birthplace: Sydney Australia, Home: Berlin, Germany

Isabella (Bella, Izzy) Smith – 40 year old, actress/writer, wife of Chris, mother of Zak, Birthplace: Buffalo, New York, Home: Berlin, Germany

Zakery (Zak) Smith – their 10 year old son

Jean – Isabella's sister

Bill – Christien's younger brother

Suzy – Johnny's wife, former friend Bella's, friend of Chris

Johnny – Suzy's husband, former friend of Chris, friend of Bella

Annie – Suzy and Johnny's daughter

Mona Lisa – a Madonna-like character, very successful movie actress. The opposite of Isabella's America's Sweetheart image.

Craig Adams – Chris's best friend, movie star

_Background Information_

Chris is a hugely successful movie producer. Neither he nor Isabella has ever been to college. They both came from poor backgrounds. Both sets of parents are dead. They live in Berlin, Germany to escape the media attention of the US. Chris tries to avoid the spotlight. They're not a typical Hollywood couple – both are well-grounded, avoid alcohol and drugs, and are very down-to-earth. Isabella's career took off after she and Chris worked on their first movie together.

Disclaimer - Any relationship to actual people and events is purely coincidental.

Chapter 1

Isabella's House - December, 2008

Isabella had just returned from her trip with Johnny. She couldn't believe that Chris had essentially given her permission to sleep with another man. What was wrong with him? The whole reason that she did the trip was to get a reaction out of him! She wanted to get his attention. Although, he did call her Isabella and when he called her that he was usually mad at her.

When she had taken Zak and went to Buffalo, he told her it was fine with him that she needed to find herself again. She had dated a couple of guys in Buffalo. There were two problems with that. First, all they wanted from her was sex and she wasn't willing to give them that. Second, they were little boys and she wanted a man. Finally, Zak had sabotaged some of her dates. He had purposely flattened her tires so she couldn't go and he had conveniently gotten sick a few times.

She had insisted that Chris not see her at all while she was in Buffalo. He had agreed to it. A part of her had known that she had pushed him too far. She knew that he wouldn't beg her to come home. She had wanted him to come chasing after her and prove to her that he still loved her.

The last time that they had attempted to make love was a fiasco. Chris wasn't able to perform.

The stress of fame and everything else that she'd been through in her life had finally caught up with her. She had needed to take a time out from their marriage for awhile.

When she had filed for divorce, Chris hadn't stopped her. She wondered if he had even known that she was gone. He was always so polite to her. He had even agreed to work on the new album with her. In fact, she was due to go over to the studio today and work with him on what would have been their 15th anniversary.

When Chris's in the studio, it's all business. They don't talk about their personal lives. Oh, they'll talk about Zak, but nothing serious.

Zak was over at a friend's house.

Chris's Studio - The Same Day

"Hey, you're here! I've ordered lunch for us for about noon. Let's get started", Chris says as she walks in the door.

They start working on the script. It's the same as it used to be. He calls her "baby" and she calls him "honey" and they banter back and forth like the good old days.

Lunch arrives and they take a break. They talk about the usual during lunch and then Isabella spills some juice on her blouse. Without thinking she takes it off. Chris's staring at her almost bare chest.

"If you don't cover yourself, you're going to get laid right now!" Chris says.

"What?!" Isabella says as she looks at him with a stunned expression. He doesn't give her much time to respond as he pulls her into a passionate kiss. She can't remember the last time that they've kissed like that. The next thing she knows is that she's on the floor and they're making love.

"If it would have been like that, I never would have left you!", Isabella says as she lays back exhausted.

"If it would have been like that, I would have came after you!', Chris says.

"Are you ready for round three?" Isabella asks. She can feels that Chris's more than ready.

A few hours later, they wake up.

"Those pills really work", Chris says.

"What pills are you talking about?" Isabella says.

"Remember the problem that we had back in April? The night that I couldn't perform?" Chris asks her.

"Yes", Isabella says.

"It wasn't that I didn't desire you and it wasn't your fault, it was that I wasn't capable", Chris says.

"How do you know?" Isabella says.

"Well, in Vancouver, there was this really hot supermodel. She had blue eyes and she was blonde. She had a really, really hot body. I couldn't perform with her either. That's when I knew I had a problem. Also, Clive called me." Clive is one of Chris's best friends. They're around the same age.

"You tried to have sex with some supermodel and things wouldn't work?", Isabella asks. She's a little mad at this point.

"Exactly. Clive called me and I told him what happened. He told me that it's not uncommon for men our age to have this problem. He had it, too", Chris says.

"What problem is that?" Isabella asks.

"ED", Chris says.

"ED?" Isabella asks.

"Yes, you know, issues with the plumbing", Chris says. She can tell he's embarrassed.

"You wouldn't believe the tests that I had to go through to find out the problem. They found out that it was due a lack of blood supply, so I've been taking pills for it and it worked!" Chris tells her. She's really shocked. Could the issues of the last few months been avoided?

"What does Suzy have to do with this or don't I want to know?" Isabella asks.

"I talked to her about the issue. It was easier talking to her about it than you. I was ashamed", Chris says.

"No wonder people thought that you were having an affair with her. So, you weren't able to perform until today?", Isabella asks.

"Yes", Chris says.

"I don't know what to say!" Isabella says.

"I forgot to ask you, are we protected?" Chris asks.

"No. Using birth control wasn't at the top of my lists recently. I'm sorry, I should have stopped you", Isabella says.

"A team of wild horses wouldn't have dragged me away from you", Chris says.

"What do you want to do if I'm pregnant?" Isabella asks.

"Well, we should keep it. I hope you're not, we don't need an added complication to this situation that just got more complicated", Chris says.

"Do you think we made love because it's our anniversary and we're both emotional about it?", Isabella asks.

"I don't know. Maybe we should see if it happens tomorrow", Chris says.

"Oh, my! I forgot about Zak!", Isabella says. She was due to pick him up.

"You get dressed and clean up the evidence and I'll go pick up our son", Chris says.

Chris goes and get's Zak and brings him back to the studio. He likes to watch his mom and dad work together. He hopes by them working together it will bring them back together. After they're done for the day, Isabella and Zak go back to their house. Chris stays at the studio.

Isabella's House- Later That Night

Jean calls Isabella and they talk. She can tell Isabella sounds happier.

"Are you dating someone?", Jean asks her.

"Sort of. We had sex tonight. I'm not sure if it's a one time deal or if it will develop into more", Isabella doesn't tell her that it's Chris.

Jean's stunned. Isabella is not the type to have one-night stands.

"How was the sex?", Jean asks.

"Excellent", Isabella says as she thinks back to their afternoon of love.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with it. You're single now", Jean says. They talk about a few other things and then hang up the phone.

Isabella's House - Next Day

When Isabella has Zak, she takes him to school and picks him up. The door bell rings as they're getting ready to leave.

"Delivery", the man says. He brings in three dozen roses and hands her the card.

The card says "Yesterday afternoon was fantastic. Thanks." She knows they're from Chris. She can't remember the last time that he sent her flowers when it wasn't her birthday or their anniversary. They had started to drift apart after he had asked her to have another child and she had told him no.

"Who are they from Mom?", Zak asks.

"A man", Isabella says.

Zak is mad.

Isabella drops Zak off to school and hurries to Chris's studio...

Is it just old memories, is Isabella just convenient for Chris, or is something more happening here?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Reflections**

_Chris's Studio_

Chris was at the studio and he was getting ready for Isabella to arrive. He had decorated the studio with her favorite flowers.

Yesterday had went better than he had expected! Good thing he had gotten those pills! He knew that the way to get Isabella back was to first get her attention with writing a script. Movies and anything to do with movies was his wife's first love and he could use it to his advantage.

Once they were spending time together and writing, it wouldn't take her long to fall back in love with him. He knew that they had been drifting apart for awhile. He knew that he should have paid more attention to her instead of dividing his attention between their son and his career. This time he would do better - he planned to pay more attention to her and take her on special trips at least once a month. He knew he had to get the magic back in their marriage.

Seeing her with Johnny had driven him nuts! In his heart he knew that Isabella wouldn't sleep with another man until their divorce was final. However, seeing Johnny nuzzle her hair had made him want to commit murder. Chris wasn't a violent man, so he was really surprised about his reaction. Isabella was the only woman who had the ability to drive him crazy.

"Hi", Isabella says as she enters the studio.

"Hi. How are you doing?" Chris asks.

"Really good!" Isabella says with a big smile on her face.

They sit down and start working on the songs. Lunch arrives and they eat.

"I've got dessert", Isabella says as she takes off her shirt to reveal a sexy teddy.

"I've also got protection", she says as she kisses Chris.

After they make love, they begin to talk.

"What's going on between us? Before, it was more about the movies and not about sex. Am I just convenient for you?" Isabella asks.

"Screwing my soon-to-be-ex-wife isn't a good idea. This never happened with Jackie or Uma - once it was over, it was over. Maybe it's the movie that's bringing us together. After we're done working on the songs, maybe it will fall apart again", Chris says.

"I think it's more than the movie and it's more than sex. I never slept with Johnny", Isabella says.

"I know you didn't", Chris says as he kisses her.

"Craig is coming out next week to work on another movie script. We won't be able to meet here", Chris says.

"I want to continue doing this - I'm not sure what's happening between us, but I want to find out before it's too late. I don't think we should meet at either of our houses", Isabella says.

"You're right. It would be best that this remains our little secret for now. Maybe we should meet at a hotel?", Chris says.

"Don't you know how to sneak around?" Isabella asks.

"No, I've never cheated on someone so I don't know how to carry-on a secret affair. You should be re-assured", Chris says.

"I am. Jean and her family will be coming at the end of next week, too", Isabella says.

_Isabella's House - Later that Day_

One of Zak's duties was to water the flowers. He had given Isabella's three dozen roses a special dose of something.

"Zak, what did you do to my roses? They're dying", Isabella says.

"I must have given them the wrong mix, Mom. Maybe they were really cheap flowers and were old?" Zak says.

Isabella laughs - Zak doesn't realize that he just killed the flowers that his dad had given her.

_Chris's House - One Week Later_

Zak's staying with Chris this week.

Craig Adams had arrived at Chris's house. Craig was a friend of both Chris and Isabella. He had been with Chris when Chris had met Isabella for the first time.

"I can't believe that you and Izzy are getting a divorce. If you guys can't make it, no one can", Craig says.

"She wants something new. She wants to be single again", Chris says.

"Why didn't you fight for her?" Craig asks.

"If we're supposed to be together, she'll find her way back to me. If she doesn't love me with her whole heart, I don't want her", Chris says.

"There's no hope?" Craig asks.

"No. We just drifted apart", Chris says.

"Well, since you're single, we're going chasing after some women", Craig says. He knows the right woman to call to get Chris over Isabella and also to make Isabella insane with jealousy. Maybe if Isabella sees Chris out and about with another woman, she may realize that she's about to lose a really wonderful man.

Craig goes to talk to Zak.

"Hey, little dude, how's it going?" Craig asks.

"Bad. Mom and Dad are getting a divorce. I've been trying to get them back together, but nothing is working! Do you have any ideas?" Zak asks.

"Well, can you find out if your mom and Jean are going out some night this week? Can you find out when and where?" Craig asks.

"Sure, but why?" Zak asks.

"I think we have to make your mom jealous. I'm going to call up an old friend of mine and have her and a friend comes out here and party with your dad and me", Craig says.

"Who is this friend of yours?" Zak says.

"She's the one woman that has sold more movie tickets than your mom. She also may be interested in working with your dad on a movie. Plus, she's going through a divorce, too. So she should drive your mom nuts with jealousy!" Craig says.

"Excellent! I know dad wants her back, but I think we need to push mom in his direction!" Zak says.

Isabella's House - Next Day

"So, am I going to meet this guy?" Jean asks her.

"You've already met him", Isabella says.

"Is it Johnny?"

"No!"

"Are you guys still having sex?"

"Yes, every day since last month! It's really, really good" Isabella says.

"Wow! Good for you", Jean says.

"Hurry up! We need to get dressed. Johnny is picking us up in a few minutes", Isabella says.

Chris's House - Next Day

"Come on, Chris. Your blind date is on her way!" Craig says.

"I'm coming", Chris says. Chris is all dressed up and he has a new hair cut for tonight.

"Wow! You look handsome! I think you're going to get laid tonight!" Craig says as the door rings and he answers the door.

"How was your flight, babe?" Craig asks her.

"Excellent, where's Chris?" the blonde woman asks.

"Chris Lange I'd like to introduce you to Mona Lisa! Mona Lisa this is the Chris man!" Craig says. Chris takes her hand and kisses it.

"Mona Lisa, it's a pleasure to meet you", Chris says.

"Chris I've always wanted to meet you. I'm a huge fan of yours! I think we're going to have a wonderful time!" Mona Lisa says as they head to the same restaurant where Isabella, Jean, and Johnny are at.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Material Girl**

Restaurant - That Night

Jean, her husband, Isabella and Johnny had already arrived and were seated when there was a commotion at the front door.

"I wonder what's going on?" Jean says as "Material Girl" begins to play. Craig had arranged both the seating and the music tonight. He was going to play the Mona Lisa's movie hit songs mixed with Chris's hits - he knew that would make Isabella mad. He arranged for Isabella's party to be seated directly across from Mona Lisa and Chris.

"That's Mona Lisa!" Johnny says.

"Who's she with?" Jean's husband asks.

"Oh my god. It's Chris and Craig Adams!" Jean says. She sees that Mona Lisa has her arm wrapped around Chris. Craig is with another woman.

Craig sees them and steers the party to their table.

"Izzy, how are you doing?" Craig asks her as he takes her hand.

"Craig, it's nice to see you. What are you doing here?" Isabella asks.

"Helping my best friend get over you. They say the best way to get over one woman is to get another woman under you. I figured Chris could use some lovin' after what you've put him through!" Craig says. Everyone is shocked that Craig said that!

"I thought you were my friend, too", Isabella says.

"Not after how you hurt Chris. He's a really wonderful man and he deserves a good woman", Craig says.

"I don't think Mona Lisa falls into that category", Isabella says.

"I'll talk to you later", Craig says as he walks away. Chris and Mona Lisa approach the table.

"Isabella how lovely to see you again! I can understand why you've kept Chris hidden. He's such a charming, well-endowed man!" Mona Lisa says as she wraps herself around Chris.

"As usual, it's always an experience talking to you", Isabella says. She's furious. Isabella introduces Mona Lisa to the rest of the party. Mona Lisa and Chris leave to take their seats.

"Mona Lisa is something isn't she?" Johnny asks.

"Yes and it starts with a "w", Isabella says.

"Do you want to leave?" Johnny asks.

"No. There's no need", Isabella wishes that she and Chris hadn't decided to keep their relationship private. Isabella keeps her eyes on Chris and Mona Lisa. She can see Mona Lisa touching Chris and she can hear her laughing. He looks like he's having a wonderful time with her.

"Jean, do you think he's enjoying having that woman all over him?" Isabella asks.

"What? You mean Chris and Mona Lisa? He doesn't seem to mind. Is it bothering you?" Jean asks.

"No. I just don't want to see him hurt", Isabella asks. Jean gives her a strange look. All through dinner, Isabella watches Chris and Mona Lisa. If looks could kill, Mona Lisa would be dead. Isabella has been shooting daggers at Mona Lisa all night long. Isabella wishes that she had her chainsaw with her, she'd cut that woman's hands off!

At Craig's table, everything was going well. Chris and Mona Lisa were enjoying each other's company. Craig could tell his plan was working to perfection - he could see Isabella shooting daggers at Mona Lisa.

"Babe, maybe you better take it down a notch!" Craig tells her Mona Lisa. Chris had gone to the bathroom. He had informed her of his plan and she was really working it!

"I don't think so. I really, really like Chris. Plus, I'm really enjoying myself! I haven't had this much fun in months!" Mona Lisa says.

"Well, I should warn you. Isabella's really good with an axe and a chainsaw, so if you hear something buzzing in your room, you'd better run like hell!" Craig tells her.

Chris comes back to the table.

"Chris, I hear that you're a very good dancer. Would you like to dance with me?" Mona Lisa asks him.

"Sure", Chris says.

Chris and Mona Lisa begin to dance as Nickelback's "Something in Your Mouth" plays. They dance really well together and are ripping up the dance floor. The other people stop dancing and watch Chris and Mona Lisa.

"Bella, you just broke your wine glass!" Jean says.

"What?" Isabella says as she looks down at her hand. She's broken the stem of her wineglass. Isabella's face is red as a beet. Jean knows that she's furious.

At that moment, Mona Lisa swings herself around and puts her finger in her mouth in an imitation of what she'd like to do to Chris and then she turns around and touches Chris's equipment.

"That does it! I've had enough of this show!" Isabella says as she throws her napkin down and gets ready to get up. Craig approaches her and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going, Izzy?" Craig asks her.

"To get that sl** off my husband!" Isabella yells at him. Jean, her husband, and Johnny are stunned. They all thought that Isabella was done with Chris. It was her idea to divorce him after all.

"I think Mona Lisa is good for Chris. He hasn't looked that good in awhile. Plus, he hasn't laughed since you left him. They have a lot in common", Craig says.

"Like what?" Isabella asks.

"She's a writer, too. She has kids, she's going through a divorce. They're becoming really good friends. Why do you care? You left him, not the other way around", Craig says as he leaves the table.

Chris and Mona Lisa's dance is over and the audience gives them a round of applause. Chris takes Mona Lisa and they begin to leave the restaurant.

"I've got a bad headache! You guys can stay here, I'm going to leave", Isabella says as she gets up.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Jean asks.

"No!" Isabella grabs her purse and follows Chris and Mona Lisa out of the restaurant. She sees Mona Lisa and Chris get into Chris's SUV. She hails a taxi cab.

"Driver, follow that car. Don't lose it", Isabella says as they travel the streets of Geneva. They go to Mona Lisa's hotel.

Isabella waits a bit and then exits the car. She enters the hotel and searches for Chris and Mona Lisa. Since they must have went to her room, Isabella looks at her watch. If he's not down in 15 minutes, she's going to find out where Mona Lisa's room is at and bust in on them.

Mona Lisa's Room

"Mona Lisa, I've had a really wonderful evening. Thank-you", Chris says.

"Chris, so have I", Mona Lisa says.

"Would you like to see some of Geneva tomorrow morning?", Chris asks her.

"I'd love to see the sites!" Mona Lisa says.

"I'll pick you up about 9 AM", Chris says.

"Would you like to come in for some dessert?" Mona Lisa asks as she looks him at him from his head to his toes.

"You're a very beautiful woman, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline your kind offer," Chris says.

"Mrs. Smith still has her hooks into you, does she?", Mona Lisa asks.

"Well, it's something like that", Chris says.

"If you ever get rid of her or if you need a good friend, give me a call", Mona Lisa says as she hands him her contact information.

"Thank-you", Chris says as he kisses her cheek and leaves.

Isabella is hidden in the hotel lobby. She's almost ready to go up there. She sees Chris exit the elevator and leave the hotel. She breathes a sigh of relief! That viper hadn't sunk her teeth into her man yet!

Isabella's House - Later That Night

"Bella, how's your head?" Jean asks.

"It's pounding!" Isabella says.

"What's up with you and Chris? I've never seen you that mad, I thought you were going to get up and deck Mona Lisa!" Jean says.

"That was the plan until that damn Craig interfered!" Isabella says.

"Why?" Jean asks.

"I'm in love with my husband", Isabella says. She realizes that she's fallen back in love with Chris. She fell back in love with him when he sent her those three dozen roses.

"Oh my. Have you and Chris been having sex?" Jean says.

"Yes. There's more - I could be carrying our second child", Isabella says.

"No wonder your head hurts!" Jean says as she wraps her arms around her sister.

"I'm afraid to tell him that I love him. He thinks that we're having sex and getting along because we're making another movie together. What am I going to do?" Isabella asks.

"You need to go to bed! It's 1 am in the morning!" Jean says.

"No. I'm going to sneak into Chris's house. I don't trust that barracuda! If she attempts to crawl into his bed, I'm going to be in it! I wish I had my axe!" Isabella says. She gets ready to go to Chris's house.

Chris's House - Later that Same Night

Isabella sneaks into Chris's house and his bedroom. If he's not alone, she's going to kill both him and that man-eater.

Chris's having a wonderful dream. He dreams that he and Izzy are on a private island by themselves. Making love and making music - their two favorite pastimes!

He feels someone stroke his chest and then his groin.

"Izzy...", Chris says as someone kisses him. He realizes that he's not having a dream and jumps up.

"You almost hit me!" Isabella says.

"Well, you shocked me. What are you doing here?" Chris asks.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Isabella asks.

"No", Chris says.

"Hop back into bed and I'll give you a night to remember!" Isabella says. Chris gets back into bed with her.

"I need to examine you. I hope that b**ch didn't give you any STDs! She was slobbering all over you", Isabella says.

"You're jealous!" Chris says.

"Yes! You really danced well with her. I was going to deck that woman, but your buddy Craig prevented me!" Isabella says. Chris can tell she's furious.

"That woman dared to touch what belongs to me and I don't like it at all!" Isabella says.

"So, you don't want to have a threesome?" Chris asks her.

"No!" Isabella says as she playfully hits him.

"Izzy, I'm just joking! Can't you feel how much I want you? Only you?" Chris says as he grabs her and kisses her.

Hours later, Chris and Isabella talk.

"What are you doing this morning?" Isabella asks.

"I'm taking Mona Lisa for a tour. I'm going to pick her up and her hotel", Chris says.

"You better be back in time to meet me at the hotel. If you're not, I'm going to search for you", Isabella says.

"I'll be back in plenty of time. You need to sneak out of here before Craig wakes up!" Chris says. He laughs.

He can't believe that Isabella's jealous of Mona Lisa. In 15 years of marriage, he'd never seen her jealous. He knew that she was furious when he and Mona Lisa were dancing. He enjoyed her reaction. A part of him wanted to make her pay for hurting him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Isabella Bond**

Isabella's House - Next Day

"Shouldn't you be getting ready to go to New Zealand?" Jean asks Isabella.

"We don't leave for a couple more days, so I've got lots of time", Isabella says. Isabella, Zak, Jean, Jean's husband, and Chris were going to go to New Zeeland. Since the studio was connected to the house, no one would know that Chris and Isabella were working on a new movie together.

Isabella is getting some cameras and audio equipment ready.

"What are you doing?" Jean asks.

"Chris's taking Mona Lisa for a tour of Berlin. We're going to follow them and I'm going to watch them! I don't trust her with Chris", Isabella says.

"You mean, you don't trust Chris?"

"A man can be ever so innocent, but if a woman keeps throwing herself at him, he's going to take what's offered. I want to make sure that doesn't happen", Isabella says.

"Come on, you're coming with me", Isabella says. Isabella's rented another vehicle so Chris won't be able to spot her.

Chris's House - Same Day

Chris wakes up and he's exhausted. He goes down to eat with Craig.

"You better replenish your bodily fluids, buddy", Craig says.

"What makes you say that?" Chris asks.

"I heard noises coming from your bedroom for hours last night. Were you with Mona Lisa?" Craig says.

"No. I've got to go and pick her up. ", Chris says.

Mona Lisa's Hotel

"How are you this morning?" Chris asks Mona Lisa.

"Wonderful, Chris", Mona Lisa says as she takes his hand. They walk hand-in-hand out of the hotel.

Isabella and Jean are camped outside the hotel watching them.

_"I can't believe it! She's already wrapped around him! Ugh!" Isabella says._

Chris and Mona Lisa get in his BMW SUV and he takes her around Berlin. Isabella and Jean follow them.

_"I wish I could see what she's doing to him in the car! She's probably got her hands all over him!" Isabella says._

Finally, Chris and Mona Lisa stop for lunch. Isabella has Jean get them something to eat. She gets the audio set-up and she listens to Chris and Mona Lisa.

"Chris, I think we could make beautiful movies together. Once we know each other better, I bet we could out-sell you and Isabella's movie records", Mona Lisa says in that sultry, sexy voice of hers.

_"Over my dead body! He's not going in the studio with that woman!" Isabella says. _

"When do you plan on making another movie?" Chris asks her.

"It will be late summer or early fall", Mona Lisa says.

_"Well, Mona Lisa you're going to have to wait on me. Chris will be busy attending to his growing family!" Isabella says._

"Why don't you send me some stuff that you've been working on? In a couple of days, I'll be in New Zeeland and I'll make sure that I have time to look at your stuff", Chris says.

_"That's what you think. You're either going to be in the studio with me or you're going to be in bed with me!" Isabella says._

"I've got a great idea. Why don't you and your kids come to New Zeeland in January or February? Isabella and I have a ranch down there. There's plenty of room for everyone", Chris says.

"Are you sure Isabella wouldn't mind?" Mona Lisa asks.

_"Yes, I'll mind, you fool!" Isabella says. _

"No, why should she? We're almost divorced", Chris says. In the back of his mind, he's thinking that some competition may be just the thing that Isabella needs to see the light.

Unknown to Mona Lisa and Chris, Craig has arranged for the media to take pictures of Chris and Mona Lisa together. They're busy snapping away the pictures.

Chris and Mona Lisa finish up lunch and Chris drops her off at her hotel. Jean drops Isabella off at the hotel where she meets Chris for their afternoon of love.

Hotel - Berlin Switzerland

"You're late!" Isabella says.

Chris can tell she's mad - she has the 'look'.

"I'm sorry", Chris says as he kisses her.

"How was your time with Mona Lisa?" Isabella asks.

"Fine. I don't want to talk about her, I want to have sex with you", Chris says as he begins to undress her.

After a few hours of lovemaking, Chris wants to talk.

"Mona Lisa and I may work on a movie together", Chris says.

"I thought that you didn't work with women that are already superstars", Isabella says.

"I work with you".

"That's different. We're married"

"Not for much longer. Besides, Mona Lisa is fun and she has fresh ideas about a movie script. I like her. I've been thinking, the sex is wonderful and everything, but we need to stop once we get to New Zeeland.", Chris says.

"Why?"

"It's too easy for us to get caught. What if Zak catches us in bed together? How are we going to explain that to him? He doesn't need to be hurt anymore than he already has been", Chris says.

Zak was really hurt when Isabella took him to Buffalo and left Chris behind. He didn't understand how one day his parents were this loving couple and the next day it was all over. Chris didn't understand it either.

"Alright. How much longer is Mona Lisa going to be in town?" Isabella says.

"She leaves tomorrow morning. By the way, I invited her and her family to New Zeeland", Chris says.

"Lovely", Isabella says as she gets up to get dressed. Chris can tell that she's mad - he chuckles to himself.

He escorts her out of the hotel. He can tell that she's still upset and jealous.

"Izzy, you're so beautiful when you're jealous", Chris says as he gives her a passionate kiss in public on the streets of Berlin. Isabella is shocked - Chris has never kissed her in public before!

Chris's House - That Night

Chris had said his goodbyes to Mona Lisa. They had traded contact information and she was going to send him stuff that she'd been working on.

Chris crawls into bed. After he's asleep, he feels someone touching his chest.

"Izzy, what are you doing here again?" Chris asks her.

"I'm making love to my husband", Isabella says as she reaches below his waist.

"We're going to get caught! You need to leave!" Chris says.

"No, I'm not leaving", she says as she begins kissing her way down his chest...

"On second thought, maybe you better stay", Chris says.

Hours later they're sound asleep when Zak jumps on Isabella. He comes in contact with his mom's naked chest.

"Ew! Mom, you're naked! What are you doing in here with Dad?" Zak says.

"Ah...", Isabella says.

"She was helping me find something in the bed", Chris says.

"Are you guys back together now?" Zak asks hopefully.

"No, buddy. This was just an accident. Your mom's leaving now", Chris says.

"Oh", Zak says. He's very disappointed in his mom. He blames her for this mess. He goes back to his room.

"Damn it! I told you this was going to happen!" Chris says.

"I'm sorry. I should have left earlier. I'll go talk to him", Isabella says.

"No, I'll handle it. I'm used to picking up the pieces of your unexplainable behavior!" Chris says as he angrily walks out of the door.

Isabella picks up her clothes and goes back home.

Isabella's House - Next Day

Isabella tells Jean what happened at Chris's house last night.

"You need to think of Zak. Either you want Chris back or you don't", Jean says.

"I thought I wanted out of my marriage. I thought I wanted someone younger and more fun, but now I know that I want Chris back. He was really mad at me", Isabella says.

"Well, I don't blame him. You're sending him mixed signals. You need to get your head on straight. Maybe time in New Zeeland will help you with that", Jean says.

"Do you know if he slept with Suzy?" Jean asks.

"I didn't ask him. If he did, it was after I moved out and I probably drove him to it. Before I left, I think I pretty much drove him nuts. I haven't had the courage to ask him about it", Isabella says. She doesn't tell Jean that Chris was probably incapable of performing.

"If he did, will you forgive him for it?" Jean asks.

"Yes", Isabella says.

En Route to Chris/Isabella's Ranch in New Zeeland

The family lands in New Zeeland. Isabella learns of what happened to John Travolta's son, so she sends him flowers and she decides to keep a close eye on Zak.

When they reach the hotel, they learn there are only two rooms available - one for Jean and her family and one for Isabella and her family.

"Chris, you can stay with Zak and me", Isabella tells him.

"Sure", Chris says. They go up to the room. All of the couches are too small for Chris's 6' frame, so he offers to sleep on the floor.

"That's ridiculous! You can sleep with Zak and me", Isabella says.

"Yeah, Dad. I'll sleep in the middle like the good ole' days!" Zak says. It's been months since he's slept with both his parents and he's excited. Chris can't hurt him by saying no.

"Alright", Chris says.

They get ready for bed and put Zak in the middle between them. Zak is wrapped in the middle between his mom and dad. He waits for them to both fall asleep. He notices how their snoring is still in tune with each other - that's a sign that they're meant to be together. He slips out from under their arms and makes his way to Aunt Jean's room.

Zak knocks on Aunt Jean's room and she answers.

"Zak, what are you doing here?" Jean asks.

"Mom and dad need to be alone. Can I sleep with you guys tonight?" Zak asks.

"Sure. Did they throw you out?" Jean says.

"No. I snuck out. The surprise will be on them! They both need a shove in the right direction!" Zak says as he enters Jean's room.

Isabella and Chris's Room

Isabella and Chris work their way to each other in the bed. Eventually, they end up making love and wake up entwined. Chris is the first one to awaken in the morning.

"Oh, my god! Where's Zak? I can't believe that I'd take you with him in the same bed!" Chris says.

"What?" Isabella says.

Just then the door bell rings and its room service.

"I didn't order anything, did you?" Chris says as he hurries to put on his shorts.

"No, I didn't either", Isabella says.

Chris opens the door, "I think you may have the wrong room"

"No, sir. This is complements of your son", the man says as he comes with Chris and Isabella's favorite breakfast. There are also flowers on top of the tray and a note.

The man sits down the tray and leaves the room.

"What does the note say?" Isabella asks.

_"Dear Mom and Dad,_

I hope that you had a wonderful night together. Since neither one of you has come to your senses, I decided that you needed a push in the right direction. You're too much in love to get a divorce - any idiot can see that except for you two idiots!

Love, Zak.

P.S. I hope you made me a brother or sister last night - I deserve a sibling after what you two have put me through!"

Isabella laughs and laughs.

"That's nothing to laugh about!", Chris says.

"Our son the matchmaker. It's so cute and adorable!" Isabella says still laughing.

"You won't be laughing if you end up pregnant! Then, you won't be able to leave me for at least another nine months!" Chris says as he goes into the shower.

Isabella is still laughing!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Surprise!**

Chris/Isabella's Room - New Zealand

Chris just got out of the shower - he can still hear Isabella laughing.

"What in the world are you laughing at? None of this is funny!" Chris says.

"We're going to be a divorced in less than a month, we've been having sex, and to put the icing on the cake, you might be pregnant! I don't understand you! Are you out of your mind?" Chris says.

"No, I'm sorry, but this whole situation is ironic. I might as well laugh as cry", Isabella says and she stops laughing.

"This is not ironic. It's tragic. This shouldn't be happening to us", Chris says.

"Your fans think I'm a cheater that you're doing Johnny, and we've done some kind of wife swap. This is nuts and it's all your fault!" Chris says.

"Why is this my fault?" Isabella asks.

"You're the one who walked out on me. You're the one who wanted a divorce. You're the one who doesn't say anything to the media", Chris says.

"You're right. The majority of this is my fault, but you could have stopped it from happening. Why didn't you come after me?" Isabella says.

"You left. You told me you needed space. I gave you space. You know I'd do anything for you, including letting you have your freedom", Chris says.

"I wanted you to come after me, **you fool**! I wanted to know that you still love me and desire me, **you idiot**!" Isabella says as she throws a towel at Chris's head.

"I don't know why you're so upset - I did what you asked me to do - leave you alone!" Chris says as he takes the towel off his head.

"Then why did you make love to me in the studio on our anniversary?" Isabella says.

"I still love you", Chris says.

"Do you want to start over?" Isabella asks.

"I don't know. I still love you, but I don't like you anymore and I'm not sure that I can trust you with my heart again", Chris says as Zak enters their hotel room.

"Are you guys reconciled yet? Have you stopped the divorce? Am I going to get a brother or sister?" Zak asks.

"No. No. Maybe", Chris tells him.

"Well, I guess two 'nos' and a 'maybe' are better than three 'nos'. You two are so frustrating!" Zak says as he sits down and shakes his head.

"Which would you prefer - a brother or a sister?" Isabella asks him. She can tell Chris's mad. He goes to put on his clothes.

"Well, I'd like both a brother and a sister. I'd like them in time for my birthday. By the way things are looking between you and dad, it's not looking like it's going to happen!" Zak says disgustedly.

"You're talking about twins, Zak! I don't think that's too likely. However, I think that either a brother or sister may be a possibility," Isabella says.

"Really, Mom? Cool!" Zak says as he gets up and hugs her. She can tell she's made him happy. She feels guilty for making him so sad.

"Go get your Aunt Jean. We need to get going to the ranch", Isabella tells him.

"Why did you do that to him? You raised his hopes for both a sibling and a reconciliation. That's not fair to him", Chris says.

"I want a reconciliation and I may be pregnant", Isabella says.

"Another child is the last thing we want or need!" Chris says as he storms out of the hotel room.

Isabella/Chris's Ranch - New Zealand - A Week Later

The tabloids had snapped pictures of Chris and Mona Lisa together. One of the stories were as follows:

_Material Girl and Isabella's Ex spotted hanging out together. Reports are that Chris and Mona Lisa really dance well together. Eye witnesses say that you could feel the sexual tension in the room. Of course, that wasn't all the tension that was going on in that room. Reports are that Isabella was there and she was FURIOUS! She's probably worried that the Material Girl has stolen her producer. Sources say that Chris will be working on Mona Lisa's next movie. We can expect a record-setting movie from this dynamic duo! For an old guy, Chris can sure get the women!_

After the buzz from Chris and Mona Lisa died down, the next story was this one:

_Exclusive! Isabella and Chris break-up a hoax? We have pictures of Chris kissing Isabella outside of a hotel in Berlin - he sure laid one on her! The pictures were taken the night after Chris was spotted dancing with Mona Lisa. Isabella sure has a big smile on her face! Witnesses say that Chris and Isabella came out of a hotel room together arm in arm. After further investigation, we found a number of reservations during that week in the name of 'John Lange'. Has this whole split been a hoax so that Isabella could sell more records? Could it be that the soon-to-be ex-Mrs. Smith doesn't like Mona Lisa hanging out with her producer? No comment from Isabella's PR. No word on whether Chris and Isabella are working on a new movie together. _

Isabella and Chris had been working on the new movie in secret. Only Paul Lewis and her family knew that they were working together. The new movie was due to be released in the spring. They were making very good progress. They weren't having sex. Chris was really hard on Isabella - he was pushing her and pushing her until the movie script and her performance were up to his exacting standards.

"Jean, did you get those items for me?" Isabella asks.

"Yes", Jean hands Isabella some items and she goes into the bathroom.

"Well?" Jean says as Isabella comes out of the bathroom.

"Zak has gotten his wish", Isabella says as she sits down on the bed and cries.

Chris's Studio - New Zealand

"Bella, it's about time that you're back! Paul's going to be calling in a few minutes", Chris says.

"Do you want me to tell him the bad news or the good news?" Isabella asks.

"There's both?" Chris asks confused.

"Depending upon the way you look at it, you could say that", Isabella says.

"Well what's the bad news?", Chris asks.

"You're going to be a father again", Isabella tells a stunned Chris. Paul Lewis calls into the studio.

"Well, kids, how's it going?" Paul asks.

"You'll be pleased to hear that the movie script will be completed on-time. We'll be ready to shoot the first scenes in a few months", Isabella says. Chris is too stunned to speak.

"Excellent. I'll start the publicity rolling", Paul says. He's very relieved that Isabella and Chris are working together. At first she didn't want to work with Chris, but Paul convinced her that she had to be crazy not to work with the best movie producer of their time.

"You're going to have to hold off on that for a few months", Isabella says.

"Why?" Paul's worried.

"The movie isn't the only production that Chris and I have been working on, we're expecting a new addition to the family early this fall", Isabella says.

"That's even better news! I knew that if I got you two working on a new movie, that you'd get back together! Chris, you old dog, good for you!" Paul says.

"I'll let you two go - back to making movies and babies!", Paul says as he hangs up.

"Are you sure?" Chris asks.

"I have to find a doctor to confirm it, but three tests say that it's true. Plus, I'm very late. How do you feel? Do you want it?" Isabella says.

"Of course I want it - it's our child. More importantly, how do you feel? You're the one that didn't want any more children", Chris says.

"I'm fine with it and I want it, too. Zak should have a brother or sister. He had a blast with his cousins and I don't want him to grow up without a sibling. I'm not getting any younger, so now is the time to have a second child", Isabella says.

"Where do we go from here?" Isabella asks.

"We finish up the movie. About us, I don't know", Chris says. They begin to work on the album again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 It Takes Two**

Isabella/Chris's New Zealand Ranch

Chris had taken a room far away from Isabella's room in their house. He had just gotten out of the shower.

_She sure was jealous of Mona Lisa. It's good that my plan is working. I'm not going to come running back to her side just because she's pregnant. I'm going to let her stew awhile. She needs to be taught a lesson - I won't be thrown away and then taken back just because she decides that she wants me back!_

Chris goes down to eat breakfast. Isabella is in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone. She looks really good.

"How are you feeling?" Chris asks her.

"Wonderful!" Isabella says. Chris thinks that if he hadn't decided to play hard to get, he would have grabbed her and made love to her right in the kitchen. Normally Isabella is quite beautiful, but a pregnant Isabella adds more sensuality and she's really blooming today.

"Good", Chris says as he gets ready to go jogging.

"You're exercising again?" Isabella asks.

"Yes. I've started slowly - only a 2.5 mile run. I'm working my way back up to 5.0 mi. I need to get this extra flab off! When you were gone, I ate way too much food!" Chris says as he leaves.

"I'll make sure breakfast isn't ready until you're back!" Isabella says. Isabella had gained some weight, too. She knew that when she left Chris he'd stop exercising and meditating. She had really hurt him and she needed to find a way to make it up to him.

Chris comes back after his run and takes a shower. After the shower, he goes to the kitchen. Isabella is there by herself. Zak is in his room working on school work.

"When do you want to tell Zak that I'm pregnant and we're back together?" Isabella asks.

"I think we need to wait until a doctor confirms it. We're not back together", Chris says.

"But, I'm pregnant. I assumed that you would want me to stop the divorce", Isabella says.

"There's no reason to stop the divorce", Chris says.

"Don't you want to try to fix this and get back together?", Isabella asks.

"Maybe. However, we shouldn't do that just because of children. If I decide to try to fix things with you, it's because I want to and not because you're pregnant or because of Zak. It must be the same for you", Chris tells her.

"So what have we been doing the last few months? Just having sex? It didn't mean anything to you? It meant something to me", Isabella tells him.

"I didn't say that it didn't mean anything to me - it was quite enjoyable. I hate to admit it, but it was more than sex. Every time we were together, I could feel us getting closer. I just don't know if it's going to last past the making of this movie", Chris says.

"I'm really shocked that you feel that way. I want to get back together", Isabella says.

"Why?" Chris asks.

"I still love you. I don't think I ever stopped. I made a mistake and now I want you back", Isabella says.

"You may still love me and we'll assume that I still love you, but you can't really believe that we can just pick up where we left off, do you? Like nothing ever happened?" Chris asks her.

"I guess I thought we could. I'm sorry for hurting you and I want to make it up to you and Zak", Isabella says.

"It takes two people to make a marriage work. I know I'm at least partly to blame for you leaving me. However, you're not perfect, either. You packed your bags, took Zak and left me without saying why you did it", Chris says.

"I'm sorry. I was confused. My time in Buffalo lead me to the right path. Also, when I was skydiving I realized that if I died in that instant, I would be thinking of you and what I had done to us. I want to fix it", Isabella says.

"Well, I'm not going to make it that easy for you. You left me and you hurt me. You can't expect me to take you back with open arms! For every action, there are consequences. You're going to have to face the consequences of what you did to us", Chris says.

"What do you mean by that?" Isabella asks.

"You'll see", Chris says as he gives her a sardonic look. Chris had never looked at her that way. It sent shivers down her back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Love Bites**

New Zealand - Isabella/Chris's House

Before Isabella left to go to the studio, the mail came. Chris had received a large package from Mona Lisa. Isabella threw it in the fireplace!

New Zealand - Isabella/Chris's House : The Studio - A week later

Isabella had just arrived at the studio.

"We can't work late tonight", Chris says.

"Why?" Isabella asks.

"I have a date", Chris tells her. It's not really a date; he says that just to irritate her.

"With who?"

"Mona Lisa. She flew in yesterday", Chris says. He can tell Isabella is mad.

"Aren't you forgetting that we're still married?" Isabella asks.

"We're almost divorced. You know that talk we had about consequences. Well this is one of them - my freedom to date other women", Chris tells her as they get back to work.

New Zealand - Isabella/Chris's House : The Main House 

Isabella knows there's only a few places that Chris can take Mona Lisa out for a date. She questions Zak to find out which place it is and he tells her.

Unknown to her, Zak and Craig Adams have schemed once again. They've arranged the music that will be played at the restaurant.

Isabella arranges for her, Jean, Jean's husband, and Zak to go out to eat at the same place that Chris and Mona Lisa go.

New Zealand - Restaurant

Chris and Mona Lisa are already at the restaurant when Isabella and her party arrive.

"Imagine that - the soon-to-be-ex-wife arrives. Does she have you bugged for sound and movement?" Mona Lisa asks Chris.

"I gave her the impression that you and I were on a date tonight. I knew that would get under her skin!" Chris says.

"That's fine with me. I've been helping Craig try to get you and Isabella back together", Mona Lisa informs him.

"I thought that's what you were up to!" Chris says as their food arrives.

"I really love irritating Isabella! I haven't had this much fun in months! I really do like you, Chris", Mona Lisa says as she starts to put the moves on him.

"She wants me back, but she needs to learn that it's not going to be that easy. I can't have her leaving me and expecting me to take her back every few months!" Chris tells her.

"Ha! So, you're going to teach her a lesson. I don't mind helping you at all!" Mona Lisa says as she moves closer to Chris. She can see that Isabella's watching them.

Isabella's Table

"You arranged this didn't you? You want to watch Chris while he's dating another woman!" Jean says.

"I don't trust that woman with my man!" Isabella says.

"He's no longer your man. You're divorcing him. You have up any rights that you had to him", Jean reminds her.

"I want him back and I'm going to get him back. He just doesn't realize it - yet", Isabella says.

"By the looks of things, he wants Mona Lisa and not you", Jeans says.

"The night isn't over yet", Isabella says.

Chris's Table

"Chris, let's dance!" Mona Lisa says as George Jones "He Stopped Loving Her Today" plays in the restaurant. Chris and Mona Lisa do a slow dance to the music. Isabella is watching and getting more and madder all the time. Zak notices this and starts to laugh at her.

"What are you laughing at?" Isabella asks him.

"You. You're so funny. You walked out on dad, but now it's driving you nuts to see him with another woman! You're getting exactly what you deserve", Zak says.

"Hey, I'm your mom. You should be on my side", Isabella says.

"He's my dad and you hurt him. I'd say he's getting even with you and good for him! Besides, if he marries Mona Lisa, it'll be kind of cool", Zak tells her.

"You little brat!" Isabella teasingly calls him.

"Honestly, I want you guys back together, but I think it's great that dad is showing you what you've lost", Zak tells her.

The George Jones song is over and "You're Still the One" starts. Mona Lisa and Chris are still dancing. Isabella has had enough.

"Pardon me, but that's our song", Isabella says as she interrupts their dance. At first it doesn't look like Mona Lisa is going to let her cut in, but she lets Isabella cut in.

Isabella and Chris begin to dance in perfect harmony with each other.

"That was rude", Chris says.

"No, it wasn't", Isabella says as they dance.

"If I ask you something will you tell me the truth?" Chris says as he whispers into her ear.

"Sure", Isabella whispers back to him.

"If I make love to another woman, will it bother you? Will it make you angry? Will it hurt you? Will it drive you insane with jealousy?" Chris asks her.

"Yes!" Isabella says. The song is almost over.

"You should have thought about that before you left me! Don't wait up for me tonight!" Chris says as he leaves her standing on the dance floor with her mouth open.

He and Mona Lisa leave the restaurant.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 I'm Gonna Getcha Good!**

New Zealand - Isabella/Chris's House - Later that Same Night

Isabella and her party had retired to their house. Isabella was up pacing the floor back and forth. All kinds of thoughts were running through her mind - Mona Lisa was probably all over Chris, what were they doing, why wasn't Chris home yet? It was 3 am in the morning.

Finally, she hears Chris coming in the door.

"What took you so long?" Isabella asks.

"What are you doing up?" Chris asks her.

"Waiting for you. What were you doing with her?" Isabella asks. Chris can tell that she's jealous and angry.

"Well, if I were screwing her, I wouldn't leave her bed until daybreak", Chris says.

"So, you didn't sleep with her?" Isabella asks.

"No, we were working on a new movie script. I'm going to produce her next movie", Chris says.

"Why?" Isabella asks.

"I want the best-selling movie of all time and with Mona Lisa I can reach that milestone", Chris says.

"How does it feel to think the one that you love could be making love to someone else? It doesn't feel too good, does it? You know how I felt when I saw those pictures of you with Johnny. It doesn't feel too good, does it?" Chris asks her.

"No it doesn't. I see your point. I'm sorry", Isabella says.

"I don't think you're sorry enough", Chris says.

"What do you mean by that?" Isabella asks.

"You'll see", Chris says as he leaves her to go to bed.

New Zealand - Isabella/Chris's House - Later that Same Day

Isabella had gotten up and went in search of Chris and Zak, but they were gone. Today was the beginning of Chris's two weeks with Zak. The only thing she found was this note:

_Bella,_

I've decided to take a page out of your book. I've taken Zak and left the country. We may be home in a few weeks or it may not be until spring. If you send the authorities after us, you'll never see either one of us again. After we arrive at our destination, I'll have Zak call you.

How does it feel to wake up in the morning and have your whole world turned upside down? It doesn't feel too good, does it? That's how I felt when you took Zak and went to Buffalo.

By the way, why are you jealous of Mona Lisa? Is it because she may be stealing your producer or is it because she may steal the man that you love?

Please think about it while I'm gone. I want to know your answer when we return because it's vital to our future - if we have one.

Chris

P.S. Please pay attention to the tabloid news media. I'll be making a lot of news shortly. They say what's good for the goose is good for the gander, so let's see if that's true.  


Isabella couldn't believe it! He had taken Zak out of the country and without her permission! Where did he take Zak? Jean comes down and she can see Isabella is really upset. Isabella tells her what has happened.

"I don't know why you're surprised. You brought this on yourself. You had a good, smart, charming, sexy, loving husband and you left him. What did you expect him to do?" Jean asks.

"I sure didn't expect this. It's as if he's getting revenge on me", Isabella says.

"I think he's teaching you a lesson", Jean says.

New Zealand - Isabella/Chris's House - Two Days Later

Isabella had heard from Zak, but Chris didn't talk to her. She stayed tuned to the tabloid shows to try to find out what Chris's next move was going to be.  
In fact she was watching a show at this moment as the announcer says:

"_We have exclusive pictures of Mona Lisa arriving at JFK airport. You won't believe who she is with... She's arrived with the estranged husband of Isabella Smith - Chris Smith. They arrived at the airport hand-in-hand. They looked quite cozy._

Reports are that they arrived from Chris's New Zealand house. Reports are that they are going to rest in New York overnight and head to Florida with Mona Lisa's kids and Chris's son. They left in the same limo and headed to an exclusive hotel. When asked if they were lovers, Chris Smith said with a huge smile that they were just friends.

We attempted to contact Isabella Smith for comment, but her PR people are unable to reach her for comment.

We'll have another story about the Material Girl and her new man either tomorrow or the next day" 

Isabella could see in the footage that Mona Lisa was all over Chris. She was furious. Isabella picked up the phone and made travel arrangements to....


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Waiter! Bring Me Water!**

En Route to Florida - Private Jet

Isabella had rented a private jet to fly to Chris's Florida home. Technically, she wasn't supposed to interfere with Chris's visitation with Zak. However, desperate times called for desperate measures. She was stunned that he would take Mona Lisa to their house. They had shared a lot of good memories at the Florida home.

Jean had told her months ago that she was a fool for leaving Chris alone. Jean told her that some woman would pick Chris up and make him unavailable to Isabella.

The closer the flight got to Florida the more and madder she got. On that flight to Florida Isabella had thought a lot. She knew that she was still in love with Chris. They had only been apart a few days, but she missed Chris (it was similar to when she had realized that she was in love with him before) and she knew she had to have him. She wasn't mad at Mona Lisa for working with Chris. She was mad because Mona Lisa was the type of woman a girl couldn't trust around her man. She didn't want Mona Lisa to steal Chris away from her.

Miami, Florida

Isabella arrives at the airport and checks into a Miami hotel room. She's just in time to catch the latest tabloid TV news reports...

_"This just in - Chris and Mona Lisa have been seen at Chris's Florida home. We have exclusive pictures of them swimming together. For Chris being 60, he sure looks good in a swimsuit! Mona Lisa looks like she'd like to eat him up. You can see pictures of Mona Lisa and Chris hand-in-hand going back to the house._

It sure looks like he's traded Isabella in for Mona Lisa. Word is that the two plan to work on an album together. We hear that they both want the number one selling movie of all time. With their track records, they should be able to get it.

They've also been spotted at Miami's hottest nightclubs - the Material Girl is showing off her mega-producer! Reports are that they look nice and cozy with each other.

We tried to contact Isabella Twain's PR people to ask about Chris's budding relationship with Mona Lisa, but they said that Isabella was unavailable for comment" 

Isabella couldn't believe it - Chris was swimming without his t-shirt on. He never did that - he was very easy to burn. Isabella was getting more and madder all the time. Isabella's cell phone rings - it's Zak.

"Hi, Mom. What's up?" Zak asks her.

"Nothing. Just sitting in my bedroom. What you have and your dad been up to?" Isabella asks him.

"Don't you mean what have dad and Mona Lisa been up to?" Zak asks her.

"No", Isabella says.

"We're having fun. I really like Mona Lisa and her kids. She's a real blast to be around. Dad likes her, too. She makes him smile and laugh. That's the first time that I've seen him do that since you left him", Zak says.

"I'm glad that you guys are having fun. Do you miss me?" Isabella asks.

"Of course, I miss you. I wish you were here. I don't think that Dad misses you, though. He hasn't mentioned your name at all. He and Mona Lisa make a cute couple, don't you think?" Zak asks her.

"Stop it, Zak! I know that you're mad at me, but you don't have to keep rubbing it in my nose", Isabella says.

"If Dad knew, he'd be upset. I'm sorry. Gotta go - we're all going out for a family dinner", Zak says as he hangs up on her.

Isabella is hurt. Zak always takes his dad's side. Of course, Zak was so much like his dad that he was almost a carbon copy. There were times that she wondered if her DNA was in her son. However, in this situation she was in the wrong and his dad was right. She hopes that their second child will be more in agreement with her.

Chris's Florida Home - Next Day

Isabella had rented a car and drove to Chris's house. She knocks on the door and Chris answers the door.

"What are you doing here?" Chris asks her.

"To save you from making a huge mistake. If you want a stranger, there's one coming home. I know what I did was wrong. I'll never leave you again and I'll never hurt you like I did", Isabella says.

"So, will you give me a second chance? I've finally learned my lesson. I'm tired of being all alone and without you - you're my soul mate. I've realized that you're all I've ever wanted and it's killing me to be far away from you", Isabella says.

"Do I need to get down on my knees and tell you that I'm yours forever? Are you going to tell me that we can start again? Or are you going to tell me that you've found somebody new and that I'll never break your heart in two again?", Isabella asks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 I'm Jealous**

Chris's Florida Home - The Same Day

"Come in the house", Chris says as he opens the door and lets Isabella walk into the house.

"Where's Mona Lisa and the kids?" Isabella asks.

"They're on the beach. As you can see, I was getting ready to join them", Chris tells her - Chris's dressed in a tank top and shorts. Two items that he had never worn in the past. His friendship with Mona Lisa was making him loosen up a bit.

"I hate to say it, but when you left I told you that someday you'd come crawling back to me", Chris says.

"I'm sorry. I want to come back home. I want to be your one and only. Will you give me another chance? Or are you going to tell me that the tables have finally turned?" Isabella asks.

"Why do you want another chance? Why should I trust you?" Chris says.

"I love you. I realized what I had lost and I found out that the grass wasn't greener on the other side. I realize that I'll have to earn your trust. I'm prepared to do whatever it takes to do that", Isabella says.

"You're full of surprises. I never pegged you for the running kind, but you left me. In fact, you left me without mercy. Your goodbye hit me in the heart and brought me to my knees. You don't know what you put me through when you walked out the door", Chris says.

"I hope that you've taken a good, hard look in the mirror and see what you've become. I don't like that woman. I want my Izzy back. I don't know who you are anymore. I realize that the fame thing has taken its toll on you and you've struggled finding the balance between Bella and Isabella", Chris tells her.

"I would never give up on you, but you gave up on me. You didn't give me a chance to fix things - you just walked out the door", Chris says.

"So you say you love me and that you want a second chance, but the real questions are do I want to give you a second chance and do I love you? Maybe I've found someone new who won't break my heart in two", Chris says as Mona Lisa comes in.

"Honey, what's taking you so long?" Mona Lisa comes in wearing the smallest bathing suit Isabella has ever seen. There sure wasn't too much covered.

"Hi, Mona Lisa", Isabella says. If looks could kill, Mona Lisa would be dead!

"Hi, Isabella. Would you care to join us? I'm sure the kids would love to meet you", Mona Lisa tells her.

"Sure. I'd love to join you guys", Isabella says.

"Great. Why don't you go and change? I think your old swimsuit is in the master bedroom in the second drawer", Mona Lisa tells her. Isabella leaves to go get her swimsuit.

"I thought she was going to kill me when I said that! She probably thinks we've been screwing each others' brains out for the last few days!", Mona Lisa says as she laughs.

"You were right. A few photos of us together and she came running back to me! I should have seeked your advice earlier!" Chris tells her.

"As I told you, a little healthful competition peeks a girl's interest like nothing else can. Did she beg you to talk her back?" Mona Lisa asks.

"Almost. She had quite a speech prepared. I haven't decided if I should let her stew awhile longer or not. I am enjoying this little act of ours", Chris says as he gives Mona Lisa a kiss on the cheek.

Isabella enters the living room and sees Chris kissing Mona Lisa. Isabella turns on her heels and heads out the door to the garage...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Whose Bed Have Your Boots Been Under?**

Chris's Florida House - Same Day

Isabella comes back from the garage carrying her ax.

"If you ever kiss my man again, this is going to be your head!" Isabella says as she swings the ax and splits Chris's living room table in two!

"What's wrong with you? Your hormones must be going crazy or you are!" Chris says. Mona Lisa laughs.

Zak comes in at that moment and looks at his mom like she's went crazy.

"Mom, what are you doing with that ax? You're a little late to cut down the Christmas Tree", Zak says.

"I was just making a point", Isabella says as she carries her ax back to the garage.

"I think you've really gotten under her skin!" Chris says to Mona Lisa.

"I sure have!" Mona Lisa is still laughing. Isabella comes back into the room.

"Mona Lisa, why don't you take Zak back to the beach?" Chris says.

"Will you please leave? You've done enough damage for one day", Chris tells Isabella.

"You still haven't answered my questions", Isabella tells him.

"What's that business with Johnny? Are you sleeping with him?" Chris asks her point blank.

"No. I'm not sleeping with him. He's just a friend that I leaned on", Isabella says.

"That's part of the problem - I should have been the man that you turned to and not Johnny. You turned to a guy that said in a tabloid that I was screwing his wife - you know that's not true. However, it makes me wonder, were you and Johnny doing it behind my back?" Chris says.

"Of course not!" Isabella says.

"Have you found out if you're pregnant or not?" Chris asks her.

"No. I have a doctor's appointment in two weeks", Isabella says.

"We'll be back in Germany next week", Chris says.

"So, you want me to leave, but Mona Lisa is going to stay here with you?" Isabella says.

"Well, you wanted something new, so maybe I do, too. In the meantime, I want to explore my feelings for Mona Lisa and you should explore your feelings for Johnny. If I decide to take you back, I want all of your heart and I want to be able to give you all of my heart", Chris says.

Germany - One Week Later

Isabella and Johnny were watching TV when the tabloid news came on and said..

_This just in....Mona Lisa and Chris seen in Miami nightclubs together. Neither Chris or Mona Lisa were seen drinking or using drugs, but they look so happy that you'd think that they were high! We've got lots of shots of Chris and Mona Lisa together dancing and having fun together. It sure looks like they are lovers! Just look at the way that they move together! Could it be that Chris may be 'the one' for the Material Girl?_

As for Isabella, close sources to her are saying that she and Johnny is a couple. They're not living together, but that may not be too far away. Sources also say that Isabella wants more children, so maybe Johnny is the right man for her?

Sources close to Chris and Mona Lisa say that she'll be following him to Germany. Chris and Mona Lisa dance so well together that they should try out for 'Dancing with the Stars'. 

"Ew!I think that I'm going to throw up!", Isabella says.

"Do you have the flu?" Johnny asks her.

"No. It's just disgusting - Mona Lisa and Chris together. It makes me sick!" Isabella says.

"Why are you interested in what Chris's doing? I thought you wanted out of the relationship. I know he wasn't paying a lot of attention to you", Johnny says.

"I thought that I wanted out, but things have changed. Sometimes you have to lose something in order to realize how much you want it and how precious it is to you", Isabella says.

"So you are going to try to get back together with him?" Johnny asks.

"Yes, I have a lot of fun with you, but I love Chris. Marriage isn't all fun and games. I've asked Chris for a second chance and he's considering it. If he says 'yes', I'll forgive him for whatever he's doing with Mona Lisa", Isabella says.

Germany - One Week Later

Chris and Zak arrived in Switzerland last week. So far, Mona Lisa hasn't arrived in Germany. Isabella's doctor's appointment is today. Isabella and Chris have met at her doctor's office. The doctor performs the test and comes back with the results.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Smith. You're pregnant!" the doctor tells them.

"When did it happen?" Chris asks.

"Probably in December, but we'll have to do a sonogram to be certain. Let's go ahead and do that today", the doctor says. She leaves and starts to get things ready for the test.

"Well, what do you think?" Isabella asks.

"It would be better if you weren't pregnant, but we'll deal with it. I'll contact my lawyer tomorrow and have him make adjustments to the divorce for another child's custody", Chris says.

"You still want a divorce?" Isabella says.

"I don't know. We need to talk, but I suggest that we wait for a day or two. We both need to absorb this news", Chris says.

The doctor comes back and they get Isabella ready to do the sonogram.

"The conception date is around December 28. How do you feel about more than one baby?" the doctor says.

"You're joking, right?" Chris says.

"No. In fact, you guys are having triplets!" the doctor says.

Isabella stares with her mouth open. Chris faints!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 The Last Second Chance**

The Doctor's Office - The Same Day

The doctor has placed poor Chris on a cot next to Isabella. Eventually, he starts to come around.

Isabella is up and dressed. Chris has just woken up.

"Are you alright?" Isabella asks him.

"Yes, I think so. Did the doctor just say what I thought she said?" Chris asks.

"Yes, we're expecting triplets!" Isabella says. Chris looks like he's going to faint again, but he manages to stay awake.

"How did that happen?" Chris asks. Isabella comes over to check his head and search for bumps.

"If I have to explain that to you, you hit your head harder than I thought!" Isabella says. The doctor comes back in.

"Mr. Smith, how are you feeling?" the doctor asks him. She can tell he's embarrassed that he fainted, but overall he's handling the situation well.

"As well as can be expected", Chris says.

"Good. Since you're expecting triplets, we need to schedule check-ups for at least every two weeks. After six months, we need to check you once a week", the doctor says.

"What about the impact to my wife's health? Will she be alright?" Chris asks.

"She's very healthy. Luckily, she's already had one child, so I don't foresee any issues with the pregnancy. However, she needs to avoid stress and take good care of herself for the duration of the pregnancy", the doctor says.

"Are there any other questions?" the doctor asks. Both Isabella and Chris have a few questions and then they leave.

"Will you drive me home? I don't think I can quite manage it", Isabella tells Chris.

"Sure", they drove to Isabella's house. Chris enters the house with her and they sit down in the living room. Isabella starts to cry. Chris comforts her and holds her.

"I can't believe this is happening to us! I don't want to trap you! What are we going to do?" Isabella says.

"We're going to welcome these children with the same love that we welcomed Zak with. It's going to be alright. Please stop crying, you're going to have me crying, too", Chris says as she sobs into his shirt.

"Besides it could be worse", Chris says.

"How could it be worse?" Isabella asks.

"Well, the third time was your idea! Just think what would have happened if we would have made love a fourth time!" Chris says. Isabella laughs. Chris was always such a rock.

"What was I thinking? Why did I ever think I wanted out of our marriage?" Isabella asks.

"Don't ask me. I'm the guy that you left", Chris says.

"I know you wanted to wait a few days, but I want to talk about us now", Isabella says as she dries her tears with the Kleenex Chris gave her.

"I'm tired of playing games - you're using Johnny to make me jealous and I'm using Mona Lisa to make you jealous. Is there anything serious between you two?" Chris asks her.

"No. Johnny is just a good friend and I have fun with him. He's not you and no other man could be you. I want you back and I want to start again. How do you feel about me?" Isabella says.

"You've let me go, turned my world upside down, and ran my name through the mud", Chris tells her.

"So you don't love me anymore?" Isabella asks.

"My love for you wasn't built on shifting sand, but your love for me was. Go on and do what your heart tells you to do. You walked out and forgot the love we knew. As for me, I'll always be the man in love with you".

"I'll never walk out on you again. I'll do better this time", Isabella says.

"You're like a fever in my blood. All of the fires of hell could burn for a thousand years and it wouldn't equal what I feel for you in one minute of the day. I love you so much there is no pleasure in it - just torment because I know you don't love me as much as I love you", Chris tells her.

"That's not true! I love you so much!" Isabella tells him.

"You used to love me that much, but not anymore. Something has changed within in you in the last few years. I could tell when we made love that you weren't there", Chris says.

"Did you still feel that way in December and January?" Isabella asks.

"Sort of. You still weren't there, but you were getting closer", Chris says.

"If you give me another chance, I'll do better. I swear", Isabella says.

"There's something not quite right with you. I don't know what it is or how I can help you. After you left, I went to Jackie's therapist so she could tell me how to deal with Zak and this mess", Chris says. Jackie is Chris's first wife. After their marriage, Jackie had issues and Chris had paid for her therapy bills. She told him about her new therapist, so he had gone to Susan.

"What did she say about us?" Isabella asks.

"Before we had Zak, we'd be apart for weeks and months at a time. It was like a new relationship every time we got together. After Zak, we were together all the time. Essentially, we forgot to be lovers", Chris says.

"So it's Zak's fault that we broke up?" Isabella asks.

"No. The dynamic of our relationship changed, but we didn't change with it. It's not all your fault - at least half of the fault is mine. If I give you another chance, a condition is that you go to the therapist with me", Chris says.

"Of course, I'll go", Isabella doesn't think that she'll like the woman, but to save her marriage she's willing to do it.

"You get another chance, but there are conditions", Chris says as Isabella goes rushing into his arms.

"When do you want to move back in?" Isabella asks.

"Wait a minute - you're moving too fast. You don't know my conditions", Chris says.

"What are they?" Isabella asks.

"First, we date - I want to make sure that the woman that I love is still in there. We're going to go slow - no sex. Second, no one knows - not even family. We'll tell Zak that we're trying, but only he'll know. Third, if I do give you a second chance, that's the last second chance, you're going to get. You walk out on me again and I'll divorce you so fast it will make your head spin!" Chris says.

"Agreed. So when is our first date?" Isabella asks him.

"I'll call you. Are you going to be alright now?" Chris asks her.

"Yes", Isabella says. Chris leaves.

Chris's House - Same Night

Chris's lying in bed and thinking...

_I can't believe that Izzy is pregnant with triplets. I don't want to win her back because she needs me to be a father to the triplets. What a complicated mess! I should have went after her when she left me! Triplets at my age! When these kids are 10, I'll be 70! I Triplets are going to put more stress on us, these children are the last thing that we need. I can't let Izzy see my fear or doubt about having these children; she needs me to be her rock._

Isabella's House - Same Night

Isabella's lying in bed and thinking...

_I can't believe that we're pregnant with triplets! I don't want Chris back because of the babies. I wish I never left him. I have to find a way to prove to him that I love him as much as he loves me. I'm like a fever in his blood and what he said about the fires of hell... Maybe he's right and there is something wrong with me. What kind of a sane woman would walk out on a man like him?_

Is there something seriously wrong with Isabella??? Stay tuned to find out...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 First Date**

Since I'm running out of ideas for this story, I'm going to write this chapter and then think about it for awhile

One Week Later - Isabella's House

Chris had finally called Isabella to ask her out on a date. She was so excited. She came downstairs.

"Wow! Mom, you look hot! Dad's really going to like what he sees!" Zak says.

"Thanks, my little love", Isabella says as she wraps her arms around Zak. Just then the door knocks and it's Chris at the door.

"Bella, you look really beautiful," Chris says as he hands her a rose.

"Thank-you. You look very good, too", Isabella says. Zak can tell they're both really nervous.

"Dad, can I speak to you for a few minutes? In private?" Zak asks him.

"Sure", Chris says as he and Zak go to the other room.

"Mom is really trying. Please give her a chance. I think she's been hurt enough. You can keep her out all night and have fun, but if you hurt her, you'll have to answer to me!" Zak says.

"Zak, I'm very proud that you're so protective of your mother", Chris says as he gives him a hug.

He and Chris head back to the waiting Isabella.

"What was that about, guys?" Isabella asks.

"Zak gave me the ground rules for dating you", Chris says. They both share a nervous laugh and head out on their date.

Two towns away from Berlin - Later that night

Chris took Isabella to a movie a couple of towns away from Berlin. They didn't want their friends or the media to find out that they were dating. They didn't talk to each other throughout the movie, but they seem to be getting closer. They go to a nice restaurant and are eating their meal.

"The movie was great", Isabella says as they eat.

"Yes, it was good", Chris says.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Isabella asks.

"Working on the movie script from Mona Lisa", Chris says.

"I think I hate Craig for setting you up with her", Isabella says.

"Craig's plan was to make you jealous and make you want to come back to me", Chris says.

"What? He tricked me?" Isabella asks.

"He tricked me, too. Mona Lisa told me the truth in Florida", Chris says.

"For the record, I decided that I wanted you back before Mona Lisa entered the picture. You don't really like her, do you?" Isabella asks.

"Yes, I do. She's really nice, fun to be around, and really friendly", Chris says.

"You're not developing feelings for her, are you?" Isabella asks.

"They're feelings of friendship. I'm too much in love with you to look at another woman twice", Chris says.

"Did Craig's interference make you want me back?" Isabella asks.

"No. I decided that I wanted you back before Craig interfered. However, I wanted to make sure that you understood the consequences of your actions", Chris says.

"I fully understand what I did. I just don't understand why I did this to us", Isabella says.

"Neither do I. However, I think that we need to understand what happened so that it doesn't happen in the future", Chris says.

"Do you want to move back in with us?" Isabella asks.

"No, you're moving way too fast for me. I want to make sure you're not going to run off again".

"Okay. So, when do you think that you'll move back in with us?"

"I don't know. We need to discuss the kids. Boy, does that sound weird", Chris says.

"What do you want to discuss?" Isabella asks.

"I want to be involved in this pregnancy as much as I was when you were carrying Zak. I want to be there every step of the way. I just don't know how to do it", Chris says.

"I want you there, too", Isabella says.

"Listen, I don't want you back because you're pregnant. I decided that I wanted you back in December", Chris says as he reaches for her hand.

"I don't want you to come back because I'm pregnant. I don't want you to think that I just want you back because I need a father for the kids. I want you back because I love you and I miss you", Isabella says as she squeezes his hand.

"How do you really feel about the pregnancy?" she asks Chris.

"I wish that it would have happened earlier. However, maybe we need this to help us work together and to help us work through our problems. I'm really fine about the pregnancy. How do you feel?" Chris asks.

"Scared. Three kids at once! Do you remember how much work Zak was? Plus, more kids are bound to put more stress on our marriage", Isabella says as she puts her hand on her forehead.

"Izzy, it's going to be fine. We'll be alright", Chris says. They finish eating their meal and get ready to leave. Isabella gets a little dizzy as she gets up from the table.

"Are you alright?" Chris asks.

"I think so. I'm just a little dizzy and my head is killing me", Isabella says.

"Let's go home", Chris says as grabs her arm and they walk out of the restaurant.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Is it Over?

London, England – One week Later

After their first date, Chris and Isabella had gone out for another date. Today, they in London to see Susan the therapist. They arrived at the therapist's office and she wanted to talk to Isabella first.

"Isabella, Chris has told me that we're going to discuss the condition of your marriage today. He has also told me that some of your decisions don't seem rational", Susan says.

"I understand why he said that. After I went to Buffalo, my head became clearer. I know that I want my husband and family back", Isabella says. She's getting more and more uncomfortable talking to the therapist. She's a very private person and doesn't like revealing things to a stranger.

"Do you think that your issues are related to your struggles dealing with your fame? Many of your colleagues have struggled with drug and alcohol abuse. I know with your clean-living you don't have those outlets", Susan says.

"It could be. Also, I lost my parents when I was very young. Maybe it was just all of that catching up with me", Isabella says.

"That's a possibility. Do you still love your husband?" Susan asks.

"Yes!" Isabella says.

"It takes a lot for a man like Chris to ask for help. Originally, he wanted my advice to help Zak deal with your divorce. Now, he wants help to get your relationship better", Susan says.

"Do you know if Chris wants to get back together with me and stop our divorce?" Isabella asks.

"I counseled Chris to approach that with caution. There were issues before you left" Susan says.

"What kind of issues?" Isabella asks.

"You were both focused on your son. You need to spend quality time together as a couple and rediscover why you fell in love with each other", Susan says.

"So, you're saying that it's Zak's fault that we've separated?" Isabella asks. She's getting mad at this point.

"No, it's your fault and Chris's fault. The dynamic of your marriage has changed – for the first half of your marriage you were apart from each other. Since Zak's birth, you've been together almost constantly. Are you upset that Chris was willing to take a break from his career to spend time with Zak and not you?" Susan asks her.

"What? I'm not jealous of Zak! Of course, Chris should be spending time with Zak" Isabella is quite defensive.

"I believe that you're jealous of Chris and Zak's strong connection. I think that you think their connection has taken the place of your connection and Chris's connection", Susan says.

"That's crazy! I do envy their father-son bond, but I don't resent it" Isabella says.

"The other item that may be a contributing factor to the failure of your marriage is that you two spent so much time apart and then you were suddenly together all of the time. Coupled with the addition of a child, that can put a lot of stress on a marriage", Susan says.

"Did Chris tell you that I'm pregnant again? Does that mean that our marriage is doomed to fail?" Isabella asks.

"Yes, I know about the pregnancy. If you both are willing to try, this marriage is salvageable. However, you both have to try", Susan says.

"I noticed that you've had a lot of headaches in the last year. I've ordered blood tests and a Cat scan for you. Sometimes the body has a chemical upset and that may explain your headaches", Susan says as Isabella leaves her office.

"Well, how did it go?" Chris asks.

"She thinks that Zak is part of our problem and that us spending time together caused our issues", Isabella says as Chris goes to talk to the therapist.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Brain Under Attack

London, England

"Chris, how are you doing?" Susan the therapist asks him.

"I've been better. I don't know where to trust Bella or not", Chris says as he sits down in his chair.

"Unfortunately, that's only a decision that you can make", Susan tells him.

"She seems repentant, but I just don't know. She's not the same girl that I fell in love with", Chris says.

"It's only natural for people to change over 15 years. You're not the same man that she fell in love with, either. Her fame and success is part of the problem. You were her prince charming that rescued her career. If it hadn't been for you, she wouldn't have become a superstar. Do you feel responsible for the change in her behavior?" Susan asks.

"Sort of. When we were first married, she was more friendly and open to strangers. Since career skyrocketed, she's much more guarded. In the US, we couldn't even go out to dinner without people bothering her. In a way, I do feel responsible for the impact it has had on her", Chris says.

"At our next session, we need to have a joint session with you and her. How is Zak handling this situation?" Susan asks.

"He's handling better since I took your advice. He wants his parents back together. I can't blame him for that, but I try to reinforce to him that it may not happen. However, Bella tries to do the opposite. She can be very frustrating sometimes", Chris says.

"I think she may be threatened by your close relationship with your son. Instead of doing a lot of father-son activities, try to include her. It may help remove some of her insecurity", Susan says.

"Any other suggestions?" Chris asks her.

"You two need a long weekend together. I mean just the two of you – no Zak or outside interferences. The two of you need to do this for at least once a month. You need to spend quality time together. It will help you decide whether you want to give Isabella another chance or not", Susan says.

Chris gets up and leaves her office to rejoin Isabella.

"How did your session go?" Isabella asks.

"Good. Next time she wants a joint session with the two of us", Chris says as they walk out the door.

"Great. I don't know about this therapist business. I don't really doing this. However, I'll do it for you", Isabella says as they reach their car.

Berlin, Germany- Bella's Doctor's Office – One Week Later

Chris and Bella had flown back to Germany together. While in London, Chris had arranged separate hotel rooms for them. So far, the media didn't know that Chris and Bella were trying to reconcile.

Bella had gone to her doctor and had gotten a full examination as Susan had required.

Isabella had to return to the doctor's office to get her results.

"We have the results of your tests", the female doctor says.

"So, what are the results?" Isabella asks.

"We need you to have a MRI", the doctor says.

"Why?" Isabella asks.

"We think that you may have a brain tumor".

"If I do have a brain tumor, is it fatal?" Isabella asks.

"Depending upon the exact size of the tumor, it may be inoperable. If that is the case, we may be able to shrink it by using radiation. However, if it does continue to grow it could kill you", the doctor says.

"When do you want me to have the MRI?"

"Today. We have an appointment scheduled for you. If you like, we can call your husband so he can be with you", the doctor says.

"Sure", Isabella says as she leaves the doctor's office to go to the waiting room for the MRI. She's very worried. She's thinking of Zak growing up without his mother and she's thinking of Chris having to raise Zak by himself.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Flatline

Chris's House – Same Day

Chris was looking at movie scripts that other producers/directors had sent him. He had decided that if he and Bella worked on the movie that they were writing the script for that it was going to be his last movie production. He had already sacrificed two marriages for his career, he wasn't about to sacrifice a third marriage and the love of his life.

In fact, he was going to ask Bella to go away with him this weekend. He had already asked the parents of one of Zak's friends if Zak could stay with them for the weekend. He planed to whisk his wife away to a very nice, romantic weekend. Just as he was putting down the movie scripts, the phone rang.

"Chris, it's me. I'm at the hospital. Could you please come?" Isabella asks him.

"Is something wrong with Zak or the triplets?" Chris asks concerned.

"No, they're fine. It's me. I need you" Isabella says. She also tells him where to go in the hospital.

MRI Waiting Room

Isabella is sitting in the waiting room when Chris arrives. He rushes over to her side.

"What's wrong?" Chris asks as he sits down next to Isabella.

"The doctor's think that I have a brain tumor. I have to have an MRI", Isabella says.

"How bad is it?" Chris asks.

"I don't know", Isabella says as the nurse calls her to take the MRI.

Doctor's Office 

After Isabella had the MRI, the nurse told her to go back to the doctor's office. The technician would interpret the MRI and send the results to the doctor immediately. The doctor had just received the results and Chris and Isabella were ordered into the doctor's office. Both of them were worried.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Smith", the doctor says as she and Chris shake hands.

"How bad is my wife's condition?" Chris asks as he and Isabella sit down. The doctor shows them a picture of Isabella's brain and the tumor.

"The brain tumor can cause headaches, nausea, and impact the decision making process. I know that you've had headaches and nausea. Basically, if we don't remove the brain tumor, it can grow and it may become fatal. We don't know if the tumor is cancerous or not until we remove it", the doctor informs them.

"What about my pregnancy? Is there risk to the children?" Isabella asks the doctor.

"If you don't have the brain tumor removed before childbirth, there is a possibility that the brain tumor could grow and either become fatal to you or cause you permanent brain damage. The stress of childbirth will affect the tumor. Due to your pregnancy, you can't undergo radiation to shrink the tumor or to slow the growth of the tumor", the doctor says.

"So, your recommendation is to perform the procedure? Is there a risk to the children?" Isabella asks.

"Yes, I recommend that you perform the procedure before their birth. Based upon the size and location of the tumor, we need to do this as soon as possible. There will be a risk to the children because you're undergoing surgery. If you don't have the surgery now, there is very strong possibility that the tumor will grow before the due date of the children. If you have brain damage, you may or may not survive the birth", the doctor says.

"I know that this is a very difficult decision for you to make. I'll let you think it over for 24 hours and then you can come back in and we'll discuss your decision", the doctor says.

Isabella and Chris leave the doctor's office.

"Chris, will you please stay with me tonight?" Isabella says. Chris is relieved that she wants him to spend the night with her and not Johnny.

"Sure. My neighbors will be relieved that I'm gone – they've heard 'Walkin' the Floor' and 'I'm so Lonesome I could cry' every night since you left", Chris tells her as he opens the door to his BMW SUV.

"I'll call and cancel my appointments for tonight. Let's order take-out on the way home and the three of us can have a nice family dinner". Chris and Isabella head to Isabella's house.

Isabella's House – That Night

Isabella, Zak, and Chris enjoy a nice family dinner. Isabella wonders if it will be their last family dinner together. Zak is excited that his dad will be staying the night. He hopes that a reconciliation is imminent.

After dinner, Zak and Chris work on his homework. Soon, it's Zak's bedtime. Chris puts him to bed and then he joins Isabella in their living room.

"What should I do?" Isabella asks him as he sits down beside her and wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"You know I love our children, but I can stand losing them. I don't think I'd be able to survive without you. Zak needs you and I need you, Bella", Chris says. That's the first time that her husband has told her that he needed her. He was so independent and self-sufficient that there were times that she didn't think that he needed her.

"If it were you, I'd say the same thing. I'll have the surgery. I'm so afraid", Isabella says as she sobs into his shoulder.

"You're going to be fine. You're a very strong woman. You're a fighter. You'll wake up from the surgery and everything will be fine. We'll get on with our life together", Chris says.

"Our life together?" Isabella says.

"Yes, Bella, we're going to go through this together. I'll be by your side every step of the way", Chris says.

"Thank you for sticking by my side. I don't deserve it, but I'm grateful", Isabella says.

Berlin Hospital – Next Day

Isabella had called her sister Jean and her other family members. Jean was en-route on Chris's private jet. Luckily, it was the weekend and Zak was staying with his friends. Chris and Isabella had informed Zak that his mother was going to have surgery.

Chris and Isabella were waiting in the pre-operating room for the doctor's to take Isabella to her surgery.

"I hadn't planned on spending our weekend this way", Chris says. He's sitting by Isabella's side on the hospital bed.

"What were your plans?" Isabella asks.

"I'd planned to take you on a romantic getaway. Just the two of us. How do you think I arranged Zak to be looked after so fast?" Chris asks.

"Well, you owe me a rain check on our romantic weekend. In fact, after this ordeal, I think that you owe me at least two romantic weekends", Isabella says.

"After you recover, I'm going to take you on a romantic weekend at least once per month", Chris says.

"Where did that decision come from?" Isabella asks.

"It was Susan's advice. There's something else. Once we're done with this movie, I'm retiring. I'm going to be all yours and Zak's", Chris says. Today, her husband was full of surprises. All she had wanted from him was his attention like she had when they were first married. She missed the man that she had fallen in love with, but now she was seeing glimpses of him again in her husband's dazzling smile.

"Retirement?"

"Yes, ma'am. You're be able to do whatever you like with me. I'll be able to help you with the kids. However, we're having a date night at least once per week and a getaway at least once per month" Chris says.

"I love you", Isabella says.

"I love you, too", Chris says as he leans down to kiss her. Just then, the nurse comes and takes her to her surgery.

The Hospital – 12 hours Later

Chris had been pacing the waiting room in the hospital. He never thought that Isabella could die first. It was very sobering to think that the love of your life could die before you. He always thought that he'd be the first one of them to die and not her. However, it was possible that she could die today. He didn't like to think about it, but it was possible. The doctor still hadn't come out of the surgery.

"Mr. Smith?" the doctor asks as he comes out of the double doors from the surgery room.

"Is she alright?" Chris anxiously asks him.

"She's fine. She made it through the surgery fine. We removed the tumor; it doesn't appear to be cancerous. However, we'll test it and let you know the results. All three of the children are fine, too. We're taking her to recovery now. Once we get her in her room, you can see her", the doctor says.

"When will she wake up?" Chris asks.

"It's hard to tell. It may take a week or more", the doctor says.

The Hospital – 6 hours Later

Chris was in Isabella's recovery room when the doctor came in.

"Mr. Smith, you need to know something. Please prepare yourself", the doctor says.

"What's wrong?" Chris asks.

"Normally, patients show brain activity after an hour or two. Isabella isn't showing any brain activity. The brain is still healing, but we hope that she'll show brain activity within the next 12 hours", the doctor says.

"What are you saying? My wife could be brain dead?" Chris asks him.

"I'm sorry, but yes", the doctor says as he leaves the room.


	17. Chapter 17 When All Hope Is Gone

Chapter 17 When All Hope Is Gone

Berlin Hospital – Next Day

Overnight, Isabella's sister Jean and her other sister Cathy had arrived in Berlin. They stayed at Chris and Isabella's house and were going to come over later in the afternoon. Chris was still at the hospital with Isabella – he hadn't left her side since the surgery.

Isabella's doctor enters her hospital room.

"Mr. Smith, I've monitored your wife's condition and there has been no change. If she doesn't wake up in a week, the chances of her making a full recovery will drop to less than 10%. I am so very sorry. On the bright side, the triplets are fine. They're growing normally and appear to be really healthy. When the time comes, we can deliver them by C-section", the doctor tells a devastated Chris.

"No! I won't give up on her! She'll be fine", Chris says as he puts his hands over his eyes.

"I am sorry, Mr. Smith, but it just doesn't look good", the doctor says as he pats Chris on the back. The doctor leaves Chris alone with Isabella.

Chris starts to cry. He remembers all the time that he wasted with Isabella. He had wanted to teach her a lesson that she shouldn't take him for granted and that he was still a good catch at his advanced years. He blames himself for not knowing that something was physically wrong with her. He should have noticed the signs – the headaches, the irrational decisions, etc… He feels as if he has let her down and that he's partly to blame for her lying on that hospital bed.

"Chris, how is she doing?" Jean asks. She and Cathy have just arrived at the hospital. They noticed that Chris has been crying and they wonder if their sister has taken a turn for the worst.

"The doctor says that it doesn't look good. If she doesn't wake up in a week, there is less than a 10% chance that she'll ever wake up", Chris tells them.

"Oh no!" both of her sisters say at the same time.

"However, the kids are fine", Chris says.

"If you'd like to go home and freshen up, we'll stay with her", Cathy says. She can tell that Chris is exhausted.

"I'll take a shower here at the hospital and get some food", Chris says as he leaves the two sisters. Before he leaves, he kisses Isabella on the forehead.

"That's just so sad", Cathy says.

"I know. I tried to tell her not to leave Chris, but she wouldn't listen to me. Finally, she decided that she wanted him back", Jean tells her.

"The brain tumor must have caused her to think irrationally. She sure did some weird things in the last few months. Totally uncharacteristic of herself", Cathy says.

"I should have sensed something was seriously wrong with her. She just didn't act like herself. Do you think she'll wake up?" Jean asks Cathy.

"Of course, she'll wake up. She has a wonderful husband and a growing family to come back to", Cathy says. She knows that her strong sister will wake up. It was so strange to see her strongest sibling lying on that bed completely helpless. Isabella was the one that held the family together. She was the rock of their family. Without her, their family would fall apart.

Hospital – Later that Day

Chris had arranged for Zak to be brought to the hospital. He hoped that their son's voice would wake Isabella. He had been very careful about who to tell about her surgery. So far only immediate family knew that she had had the surgery. His goal was to keep the surgery and the pregnancy story out of the media – he knew that the media would have a field day with it. He told the head of the studio what was going on and he began to circulate a story that Chris and Isabella were working on a new movie together.

"Dad, can I see Mom? Is she awake?" Zak asks him. Chris comes over to him in the waiting room and they both sit down.

"Mate, it isn't so simple. Mom's not awake yet. She needs our help to wake up. She's not able to open her eyes or talk to us, but she can hear us talking to her. We need to tell her how much we love her and want her to come back", Chris tells his son.

"Dad, will she come back to us? Will she be her normal self?" Zak asks him.

"Of course, your mom will come back to us. She just needs a little encouragement from her two loves. I hope that she'll be her old self", Chris says.

"Good. I hope she returns to her normal self. The person she was before she left you", Zak says. They walk to Isabella's hospital room.

"Go ahead, son. You can talk to her", Chris says.

Zak approaches Isabella's bed and begins to tell her about his weekend. She doesn't make any sign of waking.

Berlin Hospital – One Week Later-Isabella's Hospital Room

It was a week later. Jean and Cathy were due to go back home today. They wanted to be informed about Isabella's condition before they left for Buffalo.

"Mr. Smith, we still don't detect any brain activity. Your wife has healed from the brain surgery. We'll make arrangements to transfer her to a nursing home", the doctor says.

"No, she won't be going to a nursing home. She'll come home with me. Can you make arrangements so that she has state-of-the-art medical care at home? I'll have twenty-four hour nurses there to take care of her, too", Chris tells the doctor.

"Mr. Smith, we'll make arrangements for her to be taken home", the doctor says.

"Chris, do you want me to stay and take care of Zak?" Jean asks him.

"No, you need to get back to your own life. You have a family and a business to run. We'll be fine", Chris tells her.

"Are you sure?" Jean asks him.

"Yes, thank-you, but we'll be fine. You ladies better get going or you'll miss your plane. I'll keep you informed of her progress. Would you like some time alone with her?" Chris says.

"Yes, please", both Cathy and Jean says.

"Izzy, the next time that I see you, I'd better see those beautiful green eyes open! You better come back to us!" Jean says to her. Cathy says a few words to her and they both leave. Chris goes back to sit by Isabella.

Cathy and Jean are talking on their way to the airport.

"I feel so sorry for Zak and Chris. What if she doesn't wake up?" Cathy says. She begins to cry.

"You know she'll wake up. Our sister ain't no quitter" Jean says.

"It's just so sad. Chris has been with her constantly since her surgery. The only times he leaves her side is for food, to shower, and to go to the bathroom. He's really devoted to her", Cathy says.

"Chris is a very strong man. I pray that his strength and Isabella's strength will be enough to bring her back to us. He's done more than most men. Another man would have abandoned her to the nursing home and forgot about her. I sure hope that Isabella appreciates him when she wakes up", Jean says. They both cry on their way to the airport.

Berlin – Chris/Isabella's House – Two Days Later

Two days later, they had transferred Isabella home. She was in their bedroom. Chris had bought a special bed so that he could sleep with her at night. He thought that it may help bring her back.

Every morning he and Zak would have breakfast in Isabella's room. Every night they would eat supper in her room. During the meals, they would talk to her just as if she could hear them.

Chris played videos of their movies, he played her favorite songs, he played interviews that she had done where she had talked about him and Zak, and he talked to her. Basically, Chris was doing every thing that he could think of to help make her come back to him.

Both Chris and Zak prayed for the day that she would come back to them. Their only worry was that when she came back to them, who would she be? Would she be the woman that had left Chris or would she be Izzy (the perfect wife and mother)? Or would she surprise both of them and be neither of those people?


	18. Chapter 18 Awakening?

Chapter 18 Awakening?

Berlin – Chris/Isabella's House – One Month Later

A month had passed and Isabella was still "brain dead". Chris was beside himself with worry. He knew that the doctors didn't give her much of a chance to reawaken. Another disturbing fact was that the doctor had to remove a piece of her memory. If she did wake up, Chris had no idea if she would be the woman that he loved or if she would be a stranger.

During the last month, Chris had learned how to take care of Isabella's needs. He helped the nurses with her physical therapy, bathing, clothing, etc… He was trying to balance the time that she needed with time for Zak.

Zak was devastated that his mother wasn't awake yet. Both he and Chris had tried everything that they could think of to get her to awaken, but nothing worked.

It was getting harder and harder to keep the media and other people unaware of what had happened to Isabella. Chris's friends were getting suspicious. Usually, he and the guys would go to a couple of soccer games a month and hang out together. However, due to Isabella's condition, Chris didn't want to leave her side for too long. Isabella didn't have too many friends – this was a result of her stardom. Her personal assistants knew what had happened and were helping Chris with her care and taking care of Zak. The only time that Chris was away from her was when he was with Zak.

Chris had decided to contact the studio and let the studio head, Paul Lewis, make an announcement. The announcement would include both the brain tumor the pregnancy.

When Isabella had left Chris, he had faced the idea of life without her. At least he would have been able to speak to her and Zak would have her in his life. In her current state, Chris didn't know how to deal with it – he didn't want to live the rest of his life without the woman that he loved. Also, he was worried about raising four children by himself. He was worried that he would die and leave the children orphans. He prayed and prayed that she would come back to him and Zak. Even if she came back to them and didn't love him, he prayed that she would still love Zak.

This weekend Zak was going to stay with some friends. It was a lot of stress on him that his mother was "brain dead". Plus, he couldn't talk to any of his friends about it. He was looking forward to a break away from his mom and dad. It was heartbreaking to watch his dad talk to his mom and try to get her to awaken.

After Chris dropped Zak off to his friends, he came back home and sat by Isabella's side. He was talking to her about Zak when he noticed a blimp on the brain monitor screen. Soon there were other blimps. Chris went to get her nurse.

"Is she going to wake up?" Chris asks the nurse.

"Mr. Smith it's very doubtful that your wife is going to wake up. However, if the blimps stay on the screen that means that brain activity is being picked up by the machine. It could be that your wife's brain is taking an unusually long time to heal. We'll keep a close eye on her tonight", the nurse says as she leaves Chris alone with Isabella.

After the nurse leaves them along, Chris undresses for bed and crawls into bed beside Isabella. He rubs her back and talks to her. The triplets are growing fast and are being to show. He remembers how excited she was when she was carrying Zak and she had begun to show during her first pregnancy. Chris hopes that she wakes up soon.

Chris/Isabella's House – Next Morning

It was early the next morning and something was hitting Chris's chest. He looked down and saw that Isabella was pushing against his chest. He looked up and he saw that her beautiful green eyes were open and that she was looking right at him!

"Nurse! You need to get in here right away!" Chris yells.

"Izzy, are you alright? Are you in there?" Chris asks her as he puts his hands on either side of her face. His wife gives him that beautiful smile and tries to talk to him, but she can't.

The nurse comes in and begins to examine her.

"I'll call the doctor and request that he come here and do a full examination of her"

"Mrs. Smith, if you can hear me, please wink once", the nurse tells her.

Isabella winks once.

"You've had brain surgery, but you're going to be alright. Your vocal chords will be a little sore, I'll get you some water and we'll see if you can swallow. The doctor will come and do a thorough examination of you", the nurse says as she leaves to get the water.

She comes back with the water and Isabella is able to drink the water. She tries to speak, but her voice is very hoarse.

"Where am I?" Isabella asks them. She looks a little confused.

"Our home. Do you remember who I am?" Chris says.

"Husband" Isabella says.

"Do you know where we are at?" Chris asks her.

"New York" Isabella says.

Chris is shocked. When they were first married, they had lived in the country in New York State.

"What year is this?" Chris asks her. He can tell that Isabella is concentrating and trying to remember.

"1994", Isabella tells them.


	19. Chapter 19 Revelations

_Been closing on a house, so I haven't had time to update a lot of my stories. I should be able to update them more this month…_

Chapter 19 Revelations

Chris/Isabella's House – Same Day

"Love, why do you look so much older?" Isabella asks him.

"Ah, it's not 1994. It's 2009" he tells her. Isabella is shocked.

"What's going on?" she asks him. He can tell that she's starting to get anxious.

"About a month ago, you had to have brain surgery to get a tumor out of your brain. Since then, you've been in a coma", Chris says as he takes her hand and tries to comfort her. Just then, the doctor comes in and makes Chris leave. The doctor examines Isabella. He and Chris talk outside of Isabella's room. He tells Chris that the memory loss is permanent. They both go back into Isabella's room and inform her of the situation. The doctor informs her of her pregnancy and that she's pregnant with triplets. He also tells her that she can expect to make a full recovery. It will take a few months, but she should be back to herself.

Eventually, the doctor leaves. Tomorrow, he is going to have Isabella transferred to the hospital for some more tests. Meanwhile, her physical therapy will continue.

Chris and Isabella face an awkward silence when she begins to question him about her family and other stuff.

"So, did we plan the pregnancy or was it a surprise?" Isabella asks Chris. Chris is worried about how much of the past he should tell her – he's afraid of upsetting her.

"It was an accident", Chris says. He can tell Isabella wants more information.

"They were conceived while we were writing a movie script", Chris tells her. He moves over to sit on the bed next to her and he holds her hand.

"Wow! Three kids at once. That's really overwhelming!" Isabella says.

"There's more that you need to know. After we made your first movie, you became a world wide superstar. We moved here so that you would be out of the spotlight. In America and Canada, the media and other people would interfere with our private life. Things are more normal here", Chris tells her.

"I can't imagine myself as an international superstar. Can I watch some of our movies? Maybe it'll ring a bell", Isabella says.

"Sure, I'll get you some DVD's" Chris says.

"What are DVD's?' she asks him.

"Movies are now on little disks" Chris says. The nurse comes in and checks her vitals. Isabella is friendly with the nurse and chats with her. This is something that she wouldn't have done – not since becoming an international superstar. Chris thinks that maybe Susan was right and that becoming an international superstar may have changed Isabella a lot and that maybe he did feel guilt about his part in her success.

"Is there more to know?" Isabella asks him.

"You and I are separated. You filed for divorce", Chris tells her. He can see that she's shocked by this turn of events. In her time frame, they're within their first year of marriage and everything is happy.

"Why? Was it the brain tumor?" Isabella asks him.

"I think that some of it was the brain tumor. Maybe some of it was our struggle to deal with your fame", Chris tells her.

"I'm really stunned! I can't imagine divorcing you. I love you so much" she says. He can tell that she's getting tired.

"Do we have more children?" Isabella asks him.

"We have a ten year old son, Zak" Chris says.

"Where is he? Can I see some pictures of him? What's he like?" Isabella asks. He can tell that she's really excited about Zak. Chris spends the next hour telling her all about Zak from conception to today. He also shows her pictures of Zak. She sees pictures of them as a family and can't fathom her wanting to divorce him. In all the pictures they seem like the perfect family.

Chris and Isabella also talk about the family pets. They have a five year old German shepherd and she has many horses. They have a couple of other dogs, too.

Finally, Chris tells her that it's time for her to rest. He kisses her goodbye and heads to his study. Chris calls Isabella's family and tells them the joyous news. He also calls Paul Lewis (the head of the studio) and informs him of the news. Since Isabella's management team had make a public statement about her health and the pregnancy, good wishes had been pouring in from her fans. He contacted the management company and told them to break the news of Isabella's recovery. However, he didn't tell them about her memory loss.

The first thing that Chris noticed when she opened her eyes was that he could see the love for him in her eyes. He hadn't seen that look in her eyes for a long time. However, he was afraid that she would fall out of love with him and he was worried about their age gap. The gap in their ages had just increased by another 15 years!

The second thing that Chris noticed about Isabella was that she was the girl that he had fallen in love with. She acted like the back-woods girl that she had been – a little tough around the edges, relaxed, and the haunted look in her eyes was gone.

However, his greatest concern was that Isabella wouldn't have any feelings for Zak. He knew that she was excited to meet their son, but he wasn't sure if she would feel love for the child that she didn't remember carrying or giving birth to. How would she react to Zak?


End file.
